The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. film starts with Scrat's snout sniffing along the ground as he goes past various titles, one of which he has to remove some ice pieces from. He eventually comes across the film's title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". Scrat continues to sniff along before coming to the each of a cliff which he nearly falls off of but stops just in time. He looks at the drop below before seeing his acorn on a ledge just across from his with a vine acting as a bridge to it. Scrat looks at it in delight before scurrying along the vine to retrieve it. However, when he gets there, the acorn is gone. He gasps in shock, looks around and sees some leaves moving behind a tree. Scrat frowns and burrows his way through leaves and presses himself against the tree's trunk. He sniffs around it to the back and his eyes widen as he sees a female sabre-toothed squirrel named Scratte sweeping away some leaves with her tail. Scrat stares at her wide-eyed. Scratte flatters her eyelids, causing him to swoon and fall over but he gets back up and stares at her lovingly. Scratte then turns and picks up Scrat's acorn, much to Scrat's horror. He ducks back behind the tree and frowns. Scratte puts the acorn down by the tree and as she turns her back to do something, Scrat reaches for it. Unfortunately, Scrat and Scratte grab the acorn at the same time and stare at each other before Scrat snatches it angrily from her and storms off. He stops and turns to see Scratte crying Scratte: and whimpering feeling as if he's hurt her feelings, heads back over to her as she hides behind her tail. He holds out his acorn to her and she smiles. She goes to take it but Scrat can't bring himself to let go. They get into a fight over the acorn and spin until Scratte is flung over the edge of the cliff. Scrat hears her screaming and looks over the edge to see her falling. Fearing her safety and clutching his acorn tight, he dives after her. Scratte looks up at him with eyes begging him to save her. Scrat holds out his acorn for her to grab onto and she does. As they continue to fall, they look and smile at each other loving, well, that is until Scratte grabs the top of the acorn and pulls it from Scrat's grasp. She winks at him before pulling out wings and gliding up and away from him, revealing she's a flying squirrel. Scrat looks down and sees he's still falling Scrat: screaming tries to pull out wings like Scratte, but as he is not a flying squirrel like Scratte, he cannot do what she can. Scrat continues to plummet until he vanishes through some mist at the bottom of the canyon and a heart shaped cloud appears as he hits the ground. On the canyon floor, Scrat climbs out of a him-shaped hole in the ground. He shakes off the dizziness but then the ground starts to shake and he sees Manny the mammoth running towards him with a Glyptodon shell full of water in his trunk Manny: It's happening! steps on Scrat, followed by Crash and Eddie the possums who bounce over him. Not too fat behind them are the Irelanders and Sid the sloth Sid: Wait up, guys! accidentally steps on Scrat who clings onto his leg. Sid notices and tries to get him off but Scrat ends up on his head. Sid panics and tries to get him off again. Manny, Crash, Eddie and the Irelanders race over a bridge over a river Manny: The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Hedgehog: Hey! Watch it! Manny: I'm having a baby! Crash: Code blue! Code blue! Eddie: Or pink! If it's a girl! Connor Lacey: Manny, slow down! There's really no rush! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it was just a kick! Bradford: So please calm down....And he's not listening to us. Manny: Having a baby! Having a baby! I'm coming, Ellie. then, Manny trips over a rock and lets go of the Glyptodon shell which flies into the air Crash and Eddie: We got it! Manny continues to slide along, Crash and Eddie run to the tip of his trunk and catch the shell, Manny managing to stop just before they go over the edge of a cliff Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey